Circle MRT Line
The Circle Line (CCL) is Singapore's fourth Mass Rapid Transit line, and named after one of the London Underground lines, with its same name, from Circle line in the UK. This underground line is long with 31 stations (excluding Bukit Brown) and is fully automatically operated. It takes about one hour to travel from one end to the other. The line is coloured orange on the rail map. As the name implies, the line is an orbital circle route linking all radial routes leading to the city. It also covers many parts of the Central Area. From Promenade, the line branches with one branch terminating at Dhoby Ghaut and the other terminating at Marina Bay. Transfers to the North South Line are provided at Bishan, Dhoby Ghaut and Marina Bay, East West Line at Paya Lebar and Buona Vista, and North East Line at Dhoby Ghaut, Serangoon and HarbourFront. The Downtown Line interchanges with the Circle Line at Bayfront and Promenade and future sections of the Downtown Line will interchange at Botanic Gardens and MacPherson. The future Thomson Line will interchange with the Circle Line at Caldecott and Marina Bay. Circle Line interchanges with other MRT stations at Dhoby Ghaut, Paya Lebar, Serangoon, Bishan, Buona Vista and HarbourFront. You can reach newer destinations such as Esplanade, Holland Vilage and Kent Ridge in time. The Circle Line is the first medium capacity line in Singapore. As a medium capacity line, each Circle Line train has only three cars instead of the six-car configuration as seen on current MRT lines. Half a million people are expected to use the Circle Line each day. The line reduces travelling time for commuters by allowing them to shorten trips between north to east or north to west and vice versa, bypassing busy interchange like City Hall and Raffles Place. On 8 October 2011, the Circle Line became fully operational to commemorate its operator SMRT's 24th Anniversary for Rail Services since the company's establishment in 1987. History Plans for the Circle Line date back to the 1980s. The then Minister for Communications and Information, Dr Yeo Ning Hong stated that such a system "would be feasible when the population reaches four million." In the 1990s, the Circle Line was first known as the Marina Line. The Marina Line, first planned in 1998 was initially planned as a 12-station underground line, starting from Chinatown and Dhoby Ghaut via the National Stadium to either Kallang or Paya Lebar station. However, the Chinatown leg was later truncated and was reduced to 6 stations up to Stadium station. On the other hand, a further extension towards Upper Paya Lebar was added. Eventually, the Marina Line ended up as an inner circular line. Stations in Circle Line that were a part of the original Marina Line plans include Dhoby Ghaut, Bras Basah, Esplanade, Promenade, Nicoll Highway and Stadium. Also, the part of the Marina Line from Chinatown to Promenade is now part of the Downtown Line. Originally scheduled to be opened from 2006 and fully opened in 2010, with an estimated cost of S$6.7 billion, the Nicoll Highway collapse caused the construction of the Circle Line to be delayed to 2009, with full opening by 2011 (excluding the Marina Bay Extension), at an escalated cost of nearly S$10 billion. Due to the re-alignment of the Nicoll Highway Station to a new location, the station is only two-thirds the size of the original plan before the collapse, and located away from the highway collapse site. The decision was also made to open both Caldecott, and Haw Par Villa stations (previously Thomson and West Coast), initially planned as shell stations, together with the whole line, leaving only Bukit Brown Station closed. Its another announcement for Circle Line Stage 3 began in 20 January 2003, when the Sengkang East LRT has been opened. Construction for the Circle Line Stage 1 & 2 had begun in 2002. Circle Line Stage 4 & 5 has been announced in 12 January 2004. Stage 3, a five-station segment stretching from Bartley to Marymount, was the first section of the line opened, on May 28, 2009. Initial ridership on this section was lower than estimated, at 32,000 passengers per day (ppd) instead of the estimated 55,000 ppd. Tunneling works for the entire line were completed on August 17, 2009. and the final Circle Line Extension on January 14, 2012. The line was also fully completed in October 2011, to commemorate operator SMRT's 24th anniversary. On April 27, 2007, LTA announced the new branch line from Promenade to Bayfront MRT Station, with a further extension to Marina Bay MRT Station announced a year later. On November 28, 2011, Transport Minister Lui Tuck Yew and Randy Wu announced that Circle Line Extension will be opening on January 14, 2012. The Circle Line is widely expected to have a Stage 6 which closes the loop from HarbourFront to Marina Bay stations. Several options has been mooted for closing the 4 kilometers gap, primarily going through the Tanjong Pagar West Station, or a southern route passing through Keppel and East Tanjong Pagar. However, with Keppel station shelved as there are no developments at all, therefore the southern route was entirely removed. The cost of closing the gap has been estimated to have $1.5 to $2.0 billion at 2010 prices. On 17 January 2013, the Land Transport Authority announced 'Circle Line Stage 6' which will close the circle, running between Marina Bay and HarbourFront via Keppel. It will be a 4 km extension and is planned to be completed by 2025. On 29 October 2015, LTA announced under Sheryl Teo that station locations for Stage 6 was announced. Tenders were called for construction between 2016 and 2017, and demolition, diversion and utility works began in 2017. Construction of Stage 6 is due from 2018 with completion in 2025. When the three stations are opened, the Circle Line will have 33 stations. Loading for service 10 (between HarbourFront and Kent Ridge), service 61 (between HarbourFront and Holland Village), service 74 (between Marymount and Botanic Gardens), service 93 (the entire route), service 97 (between Jurong East and HarbourFront), service 165 (between Holland Village and HarbourFront), as well as service 166 (between HarbourFront and one-north), had been dropped due to the opening of Circle Line Stage 4 & 5. Open houses There are some popular houses such as the one stage in Stage 3 on 28 May 2009, of which many of the Tampines Primary School students had been explored. Stage 1 and 2, had been went with friends on 4 April 2010: *Chew Shin Ru *Huang Wen *Angeline Wong *Ng Si Miang *Teo Pei Ling *Denisya *Lynette Tay *Saw Yan Naung *Hu Che Lun *Jasper Cheong *Edwin Chua *Clara Lim *Tan Yi *Poon Chen Yi *Evita Satrio *Jerralyn Satrio *Michelle Liow *Poh Jing Xiang (entering from Esplanade) Stage 4 and 5, had planned to go with the Modern Chinese Dancers (Chew Shin Ru, Annabel Lim, Ong Lifen & Adrina Soo) on 8 October 2011. Deborah Chiu, Gwendolyn Ng, Gabriel Gay, Fiona Loh, Rachel Lim, Randy Wu, Tse Mun Hoi, Ong Lifen, Adrina Soo, Darrick Ching, JingXuan Phoebe, Sheralyn Lim, Shyn Wui, Lim Yuhui, Maryann Seto, Denise Thng, Chew Shin Ru, Angeline Wong, Annabel Lim and Jaslyn Lim had went. The Land Transport Authority (LTA) invites the public to visit the 12 new Circle Line (CCL) stations from Caldecott to HarbourFront at the CCL Discovery on Sunday, 2 October. The full day open house event will give the public the opportunity to have a sneak preview of the stations before the final stretch of the CCL opens for passenger service on Saturday, 8 October. The Marina Bay Extension had planned to go out with Gwendolyn Ng on 14 January 2012. Deborah Chiu, Issac D'Souza, Tse Mun Hoi, Adrina Soo, Maryann Seto, Chew Shin Ru, Angeline Wong, Annabel Lim and Teo Pei Ling decided to go for this event. It can also be chartered out for specific events such as the one in the New Year's Eve 2013. At least there are outings with the secondary 2 for their emergency exercise that is on 7 September 2011. It can also reduce travelling time, which spends more time with their family members and connect more bonding together. It also reduces the amount of passenger cars. You also get wider seats, more standing space and modified grabpoles, and our advanced technology optimises train efficiency and safety. Nicoll Highway collapse On 20 April 2004, a section of the tunnel being built for the Circle Line collapsed, apparently when a retaining wall used in the tunnel's construction gave way. This occurred near what was planned to become the Nicoll Highway Station on the Circle line, not far from the Merdeka Bridge. The accident left a collapse zone wide, long, and deep. Four workers were killed, with three more injured. A criminal inquiry found the main contractor Nishimatsu Construction Company and joint venture partner firm Lum Chang Construction Company and their officers, as well as key Land Transport Authority officers responsible for the collapse. Several other officers and subcontractors were reprimanded and issued warnings in connection with the accident. As a result of this accident, the first phase of the Circle Line, previously scheduled to open in 2008, was completed in 2010 instead. The affected station has been shifted about away from the accident site and is now located at Republic Avenue. This accident had also resulted in stricter safety regulations for the construction of all future MRT lines. The shifting of the Nicoll Highway Station also meant it can no longer serve as a terminus for the Bukit Timah Line, partially influencing the creation of the current Downtown Line. Other incidents On 16 August 2007, the Building and Construction Authority (BCA) issued a stop-work order and revoked the contractor's tunnelling permit after a stretch of two lanes sank about , close to the junction of Telok Blangah Road and Alexandra Road in the evening, resulting in a halting of tunnelling works. A section of the road above a construction site near Holland Road caved in on the morning of 24 May 2008, creating a massive hole. The hole, directly in front of two private houses along Cornwall Gardens Road, measured 8 by 7 metres and was 3 metres deep. No one was injured, but the road was temporarily closed to traffic. Line disruptions On 28 May 2009, the launch day of the Circle Line, southbound trains from Dhoby Ghaut were disrupted from 1.20 pm to 1.40 pm during the Lunchtime Xpress when a train broke down and was towed back to this station by another train. 3700 passengers were affected. On 20 September 2011, a power fault disrupted train services on all 16 stations on the Circle Line. The four hours delay left thousands of commuters stranded during rush-hour. It was reported that leaks and a damaged cable along the Circle Line were the caused of the disruption. The disruption started at about 5.30 am. Train services were gradually restored from 8am and all services were restored just before 10am. Dakota and Mountbatten stations were the last two to resume operations. Investigations were carried out. It was later found that a faulty cable beneath the platform level at Dakota Station caused a power fault on Tuesday morning that affected train services at all 16 stations on the Circle Line. 27,000 passengers were affected by the disruption during the four hours delay, with bus bridging services plying the Circle Line route. On 17 October 2011, at about 8.36 am, a train heading from Labrador Park to Pasir Panjang experienced a train fault and had to be taken out of service. Announcements were made in the affected stations, while bus bridging services were provided plying the affected section of the Circle Line. Normal train services resumed at 11.12 am. On 14 December 2011, a communication network problem caused service disruption between Marymount and one-north MRT stations at 6am. Partial train service was restored by 6.40 am but extra peak hour trains could not be deployed for the morning peak hours. Bus bridging services were provided for stations between Marymount and one-north MRT stations and also between Serangoon and one-north MRT stations. SMRT said services had resumed around 10 am but TODAY's deputy news editor Leong Wee Keat, who was at Bishan MRT, says the service is still slow. In an updated statement, SMRT reported that full services were resumed at 11.45 am and bus bridging services were extended till 1 pm. SMRT is still attending to the fault and investigating its cause with the system supplier Alstom. On 19 January 2012, around 12.08 pm, a track fault occurred between Promenade and Marina Bay. This was the first time that Circle Line Extension encountered a fault since operation began on 14 January 2012, 5 days ago. Bus bridging services provided between stations. Train services resumed at 12.40 pm. In the morning of 18 April 2012, during the peak hours, a track fault caused train services for Dhoby Ghaut and Harbourfront bounds to be suspended between Bishan and one-north stations. Free bus bridging services between Bishan and one-north stations at designated bus boarding points outside both stations were provided, but commuters were advised by SMRT to "make alternate travel plans where possible". As of 10.10 am, train service for both bounds between the affected stations resumed. In the evening of 25 October 2012, a power trip at Promenade station affected services along the entire Circle Line including the Circle Line Extension. Train services for the entire Circle Line were down from 10.26 pm onwards. Service was partially restored at 11.20 pm between Stadium and HarbourFront but the remaining sectors were closed for the entire remaining duration of service which was supposed to have been extended to 1.35 am due to the day being the eve of Hari Raya Haji. Full services only resumed at 6.05 am on 26 October 2012. On 18 December 2013, a damaged cable during a power cable replacement exercise done by Land Transport Authority (LTA) contractor had caused a power failure to the Circle Line. Train services between HarbourFront and Stadium stations were affected with a total of 23 stations affected, out of a total of 28 CCL stations. The power failure started 11.21pm and resumed at 4am the next day. Circle Line operation resume as normal for morning operations. Stations The route goes from Dhoby Ghaut to HarbourFront with a branch line from Marina Bay to Stadium. Services share between Promenade and Stadium, and extended to HarbourFront during peak periods, F1, National Day Parade and New Year countdowns. This is to cater only to Suntec City, Marina Bay Sands and Sports Hub areas. Those past the peak hour time will terminate at Paya Lebar middle platform. Rolling stock The rolling stock consists of 56 Alstom Metropolis C830 cars. 17 more Alstom Metropolis C830 trains will be delivered into Circle Line by 2015, which is considered C830 Batch 2. External links * Circle Line References Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) lines Category:Railway lines opened in 2009 Category:Railway loop lines